


Red Flower

by Slynnski



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynnski/pseuds/Slynnski
Summary: A one-shot where the reader does not want to have sex with her husband, Lord Bolton, due to being on her menstrual cycle. But, Ramsay doesn't care.





	Red Flower

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing Ramsay/Reader.

You were woken in the middle of the night by a sudden, heavy weight on top of you, and the feeling of teeth along your jawline. Your eyes opened groggily as you slowly came to your senses. It was your lord husband, Ramsay Bolton. Of course. Although the two of you had been wed for quite some time now, you both had separate chambers at the Dreadfort. However, that didn't stop Ramsay from coming and going as he pleased whenever he wanted to use you for his own pleasures, particularly at night after a long day.

Not that you minded, of course. You secretly enjoyed being manhandled and roughly fucked by the recently-legitimized bastard, and although you tried not to let on, you had your suspicions that Ramsay already knew your explicit, filthy desire for the things he did to you.

But, tonight was different.

As Ramsay moved his mouth to your bare, cool neck and removed the furs covering your body, you wearily began to protest.

"N-no, not tonight, Ramsay, please," you begged.

Ramsay paused, tension suddenly filling the air. You knew Ramsay hated being told 'no', and you knew there would be a price to pay for your meek defiance.

Ramsay swiftly grabbed hold of your jaw and gripped it, hard. Bruising pain erupted, but you refused to cry out; that would only make your fate worse.

"What did you say to me?" Ramsay asked in a deadly whisper.

"Please," you pleaded again, silent tears flowing down your cheeks as his grip tightened further and the pain worsened. You felt as if your jaw would break. Ramsay was ruthless.

"You dare refuse me?" Ramsay's tone turned from dangerously threatening to that of amusement. He released your jaw from his clench, but before you could sigh in relief, he had smacked you hard across the face.

As you lay there, shaking and clutching your face, dreading your handmaiden finding you bruised and beaten in the morning once again, Ramsay continued.

"I thought you were a smart girl," he tsked. "I thought you understood the consequences of those who defy me," he said, a mad gleam appearing in his cold, blue eyes.

As he moved to tear off your nightclothes, you tried once more.

"My-my red flower is blooming," you said in a small voice, still reeling in pain, and now, embarrassment as well.

Ramsay tilted his head back and chuckled sadistically.

"I see what this is all about now," he jeered with a smirk. He caressed your wounded face gently; you looked up at him in wary surprise.

"Not to worry, love," he began softly. "I'll take care of you."

A look of confusion spread across your face, and, before you knew what was happening, your nightclothes were off of you and on the floor, your body exposed, your nipples hardening in the sudden exposure to the cool air. 

Ramsay carefully removed your soiled, padded knickers as you lay frozen, still unsure of what was going to happen next, as was often the norm with Lord Bolton.

"R-Ramsay," you began tentatively as he began to take off his own clothing. His eyes flashed in anger once again as he grabbed hold of your hair this time, and pulled it hard. You were unable to stifle the sudden yelp that escaped your lips. 

"Shut your filthy mouth before I flay you alive," he hissed in your ear. Your remained silent and tense, tears still flowing freely. Once Ramsay was free of his tunic and breeches, he kneeled on the bed down by your feet and stared hungrily at your bloody cunt before diving in. 

His tongue worked its way into your heated core, and, although repulsed, you couldn't help but moan softly as it lapped up the blood dripping from you. Menstruating was so painful and uncomfortable most times, but Ramsay made you forget all of that as his tongue reached further into you, your own juices from your arousal now mixed with the blood of your uterus. Ramsay's strong hands gripped your thighs tightly as you began to pant heavily; he drank your insides like a desperately parched hound.

Ramsay removed his face from your cunt to pause and lick his lips; you whined pathetically, completely at his mercy, wanting him to continue. But, you dared not say anything. However, you needn't have worried, Ramsay returned to assaulting your sex almost immediately, this time swirling the tip of his tongue around your throbbing clit; you let out a feral moan as your legs began to shake wildly from the intense pleasure coursing from your core. You grabbed at your hair, the pillow, anything--as your eyes rolled back into your head and you gasped deeply, mewling, yowling and whining sweetly as you came closer and closer to your climax.

"Come for me, y/n," Ramsay growled, his breath tickling your heated flesh and his voice vibrating against your engorged and sensitive clit. You wanted it, your release, so badly, and his tongue felt so fucking good that you knew you didn't need much more time.

Ramsay licked up your fresh blood and juices, then applied their warm wetness to your needy clit. This sent you over the edge, your orgasm washing over you with such force that your loud moans quickly escalated into screams of pleasure, gripping his hair tightly as you forced his face further into your pulsating cunt. As you released your hold on his curls and began to come down from your high, Ramsay slowly pulled his face away from your area, his lips ringed with your wet blood which he once again licked away ravishingly. He was fully hard by now and stroked himself a few times softly, his eyelids fluttering, before he began to tease your entrance with his already wet tip.

You were still gasping for air as he shoved his long, thick length inside of you; you cried out as he began to pound into you harshly, grunting madly as his hips slapped against yours.

"Oh, god, y/n," he sighed, eyes closed. "You feel so fucking good."

Your tits bounced wildly as he continued to fuck you, feeling your walls slowly tightening around him as your breathing picked up again. 

Ramsay snarled with lust at the sensation, then dove down to kiss the valley of your breasts, still continuing to roughly pound your core. You gripped his back, digging your nails into his flesh; he sloppily licked and sucked your nipples like a nursing babe while groaning in arousal. Your heated flesh gyrating against one another in an unforgiving rhythm caused both of you to start sweating profusely and you kissed him, biting his lip and tasting the salt from his perspiration. He gasped at the sharp pain of your teeth grinding down on his bottom lip and shoved his tongue into your mouth; your tongue met his, thrashing against one another as you both moaned into each others mouths. His hands began to caress your breasts, pinching and stroking your hardened nipples; feeling your walls tightening around his cock once again, you screamed out as you felt your second orgasm taking control of your mind and body. Ramsay let out a primal groan and began to breathe heavily as his pace began to slow slightly and his thrusts grew sloppy; his hips shook and his eyelids began to flutter once again as he came, his seed spilling inside of you; he gripped your throat with force as you hoarsely began to call out his name.

With one last, final thrust, Ramsay fell on top of your trembling body, panting. After the two of you were able to breathe normally again, Ramsay removed himself from you, noticing that the bedclothes were covered in blood, sweat, and come. He laughed breathlessly. All you could do was lay there, too weak to move, soaked to the skin with his sweat and yours, whimpering lightly as your cunt still tickled with the aftershock of your multiple orgasms. Ramsay noticed your state and smiled devilishly. You smiled weakly up at him. He began to stroke your wet hair.

"I think my lady wife needs a bath," he said with pride, knowing that he, and only he, could make you feel this heavenly.

 


End file.
